


ἀγορά

by shakeskp



Series: Des clichés contre la page blanche [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, POV Outsider, Social Justice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers donnera une conférence ce mercredi au sujet de son travail artistique avant et pendant la guerre. <br/>Conférence réservée aux étudiants en art. Venez nombreux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ἀγορά

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est inspirée par des dizaines de posts et de headcanons et de meta au sujet de Steve. Si vous avez un peu trainé sur Tumblr du côté du fandom Winter Soldier, vous en reconnaîtrez pas mal. C'est aussi un travail de pure complaisance personnelle.   
> A noter qu'un personnage genderqueer fait une apparition, après recherches j'ai utilisé l'un des pronoms acceptés qu'est "iel", ainsi que la grammaire semblant d'usage. Je prends bien entendu toute correction.

Se glisser à l’intérieur de la conférence fut plus facile que prévu. Lani en fut presque déçue, elle avait été prête à se battre au besoin. Kaisa et elle trouvèrent une place sur les marches, difficilement : l’amphithéâtre était plein comme un œuf.   
« On va se faire éjecter, on va se faire éjecter, marmonnait Kaisa.   
— Tu crois vraiment que tous ceux qui sont ici sont en art ? » demanda dédaigneusement Lani.   
Le type à côté d’elle leur jeta un regard traqué, ce qui ajouta du poids à son argument. Une réplique géante des affiches collées dans l’université se trouvait au niveau du tableau, annonçant une conférence réservée aux élèves de la section artistique, donnée par « Steve Rogers », sur son travail avant et durant la guerre.   
Lani avait une fois sous-entendu que la popularité de ses œuvres était due à celle de Captain America, suite à quoi Taylor et Josh lui avaient sauté à la gorge en hurlant des choses comme romantico-réalisme, prouesse technique dans un environnement hostile, inventivité des outils et surtout, témoignage historique :   
« Tu sais combien de temps ses croquis ont été censurés ? avait hurlé Taylor qui s’était alors révéléE fan de Captain America. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, c’est ton truc ! »  
Désormais, elle le savait. Et elle pouvait toujours prétendre que sa présence ici était pertinente à son mémoire, étant donné que beaucoup des œuvres présentées avaient été très longtemps censurées.   
« Tu vas le faire ? fit Kaisa. Tu vas vraiment, vraiment le faire ? »  
Lani ne daigna pas répondre.   
« Je vais mourir de honte, continua Kaisa, le visage caché dans les genoux. Mon embarras par procuration va me tuer.   
— Tu n’as aucune raison d’être embarrassée, c’est ton homophobie et ta misogynie internes nourries par la pression sociale qui parlent.   
— Oh ta gueule », rmarmonna-t-elle.   
Un silence soudain se fit, Lani leva les yeux. Captain America venait d’arriver sur l’estrade, accompagné de…  
« Black Widooooow, gémit Kaisa. Lani, si tu me ridiculises devant Black Widow, je te pardonnerai jamais. Jamais. Oh putain, elle est trop belle… »  
Captain America et Black Widow étaient très souvent vus ensemble, ce qui faisait la joie des tabloïds et des moins tabloïds, qui n’attendaient que l’annonce des fiançailles. On le voyait aussi beaucoup, beaucoup avec Falcon, ce qui par contre n’éveillait aucun soupçon. Une nouvelle preuve, songea Lani sombrement, de combien la société ployait sous le joug de l’hétéronormativité.   
Le chef de département leur serra la main à tous les deux, puis dit :   
« Captain America, c’est un honneur pour nous que de vous recevoir dans notre université.   
— Je suis ici en tant que Steve Rogers, répondit ce dernier en souriant, pas Captain America. Et c’est moi qui suis honoré d’avoir été invité. Je tiens à vous prévenir que ma formation n’a pas été très académique, alors il faudra que vous pardonniez mon manque de vocabulaire et de connaissances techniques. »   
Le chef de département s’empressa de le rassurer, de rappeler aux étudiants qu’ils étaient là pour parler d’art et uniquement d’art, puis annonça qu’ils pouvaient commencer à poser des questions. Il y eut un silence de mort qui se prolongea. Captain America haussa les sourcils d’un air engageant, mais l’amphithéâtre entier semblait être pris d’une timidité paralysante.   
« Oh le pauvre », murmura Kaisa d’un air traumatisé, puis déterminé.   
Lani la connaissait bien, la seule chose qui lui faisait surmonter son anxiété en public, c’était de voir quelqu’un d’autre se retrouver dans l’embarras. Dans un instant, elle allait se lever et poser la première question afin de sauver Captain America. Elle était ridicule, et adorable, et d’une force qu’elle ne soupçonnait pas, et un jour Lani le lui dirait.   
Juste avant que Kaisa ne se lance, quelqu’un d’autre à l’autre bout de l’amphithéâtre prit son courage à deux mains. C’était Taylor, qui iel était là en toute légitimité. Captain America iel fit signe de parler avec un grand sourire.   
« Bonjour, Captain America, je veux dire, M. Rogers, non capitaine Rogers, commença Taylor d’une voix légèrement tremblante, je suis Taylor. Hum, Taylor Williams. Hum, bonjour.   
— Bonjour, Taylor. Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
— Nous savons tous que la vie n’était pas facile durant la Grande Dépression et que vous avez vécu dans une grande pauvreté. »   
Taylor s’arrêta comme pour vérifier qu’iel avait le droit de continuer, Captain America hocha la tête, l’invitant à poursuivre.   
« Vous avez pourtant été extrêmement prolifique durant les années qui ont précédé votre mobilisation. Où trouviez-vous le matériel ? »   
Le sourire de Captain America se fit encore plus lumineux.   
« Je suppose que vous avez tous entendu parler de Bucky Barnes ? » 

*  
Une heure et une demi-douzaine de questions plus tard, Lani avait cessé de compter les fois où Captain America avait fait référence à Bucky Barnes. Et les fois où le portrait de Barnes apparaissait sur le projecteur.   
« Tu vas pas me dire qu’il est hétéro ! souffla Lani.   
— C’est peut-être une très forte amitié platonique, rétorqua Kaisa. Il était avec Peggy Carter, tout le monde le sait !   
— Carter n’a jamais confirmé clairement, elle le planquait peut-être ! Et puis il pourrait être bi ou pan et poly !   
— Chut ! » fit le resquilleur d’à côté.   
Lani le foudroya du regard mais se tut. Même pour quelqu’un qui n’étudiait pas l’art, la conférence fut intéressante. Les œuvres de Captain America étaient tellement ancrées dans une époque, dans des anecdotes qui avaient fait l’histoire, qu’on ne pouvait qu’écouter avec attention.   
« Comment diriez-vous que votre style a évolué entre les années quarante et maintenant ? demanda quelqu’un.   
— Je dirais pas énormément, répondit Captain America d’un ton pince-sans-rire. Même si soixante-dix ans se sont écoulés pour le reste du monde, cela fait trois ans tout juste pour moi.   
— Vous avez dessiné depuis ? intervint quelqu’un d’autre. Trois ans c’est suffisant pour évoluer… »  
Captain America le lui accorda volontiers, révélant que croquer son nouvel environnement l’avait aidé à mieux l’appréhender.   
« Peut-être pourrions-nous envisager une exposition, déclara le chef de département. Merci, capitaine Rogers, nous arrivons à la fin de notre conf…  
— Capitaine ! »   
Tous les regards convergèrent vers Lani qui avait bondi.   
« Je vais mourir, dit Kaisa d’un ton presque philosophe.   
— La conférence est terminée, Mademoiselle, fit le chef de département.   
— Non, ce n’est rien, intervint Captain America. Nous avons quelques minutes. »   
Il se tourna vers Black Widow comme pour l’interroger du regard, celle-ci hocha la tête et il accorda toute son attention à Lani qui eut un instant de gorge sèche inhabituel.   
Cela faisait des semaines qu’elle se préparait. Elle s’était toujours considérée immunisée contre le phénomène Captain America ; et même, avant son retour, elle détestait l’idée de son existence. Il avait été complètement récupéré par les Républicains qui avaient fait de lui l’icône d’une époque idéale où l’homme blanc, cisgenre, croyant et hétérosexuel était la seule référence possible. Il avait été pour elle le symbole de l’intolérance et de la violence au quotidien.   
Lorsqu’il avait été présenté au public, elle avait été terrifiée que son influence sur le peuple américain renvoie les USA un siècle en arrière en matière de progrès social.   
Elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse de se tromper. Interviewé, Captain America s’était révélé le défenseur des classes sociales pauvres, de la liberté de célébrer ou non son culte quel qu’il soit, de l’accès facile aux soins, le cauchemar des Républicains et de pas mal de Démocrates. Le Tea Party, qui n’avait pas été aussi traumatisé depuis l’élection d’Obama, s’était empressé de nier qu’il s’agissait vraiment de Captain America et d’essayer de le prouver avec de mauvais montages.   
Il y avait un sujet, pourtant, qu’il n’avait pas abordé, que les journalistes n’avaient pas abordé, et qui pourtant était l’un des plus importants de leur époque. Si Captain America se prononçait pour les droits lgbtq*a, cela pourrait être un bond en avant formidable. Si elle se trompait, s’il se défilait, par contre…  
Les mains moites, elle prit une inspiration.   
« Capitaine Rogers, je m’appelle Lani Matapang. Je ne suis pas étudiante en art, mais j’écris un mémoire sur la censure.   
— Vous avez bien du courage », dit Captain America.   
Et ç’aurait pu être moqueur, mais ça ne l’était pas, c’était sincère et à la fois amer ; il lui sourit comme s’ils partageaient un secret.   
« Plus précisément, dit-elle en se sentant soudain des ailes, au sujet de la censure imposée aux figures historiques afin de les faire rentrer dans le moule accepté par la société. »   
Quelqu’un lâcha un ricanement étouffé dans l’amphithéâtre, Captain America se tourna dans cette direction générale et dit d’une voix qui n’admettait pas de réplique :   
« Merci de respecter le temps de parole de votre collègue. D’autant qu’il n’y a strictement rien de drôle dans ce qu’elle vient de dire. Pardon, Lani. Continuez, je vous prie. »   
Lani sentit la main de Kaisa sur son cheville, un encouragement.   
« Je fais également partie d’une association défendant le droit des minorités, et pour cette raison je vais vous poser une première question qui, je crois, ne vous a jamais été posée : avez-vous une préférence sur les pronoms et le genre utilisés à votre sujet ? »   
Captain America se redressa sur son siège, il y eut un brouhaha dans l’amphithéâtre. Lani eut un instant envie de vomir. Kaisa lui pressa la cheville. Black Widow se pencha alors vers Captain America et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.   
« Oh ! s’exclama-t-il. D’accord. Pardon, Lani, je ne suis pas encore au fait de tout, je comprends vite mais parfois il faut m’expliquer longtemps. »   
Il sourit à nouveau, il y eut un petit rire presque nerveux dans l’assemblée.   
« Le masculin me convient très bien. Merci de me le demander. J’espère n’avoir offensé personne durant cette séance, si c’est le cas, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Euh, du coup je vous retourne la question. »   
Ça va marcher, réalisa Lani, les oreilles bourdonnantes.   
« Le féminin me convient, répondit-elle. Merci. Capitaine Rogers, comme toute figure historique importante, votre vie et vos opinions ont été reprises à des fins politiques, modifiées et censurées afin de correspondre à un idéal qui n’était pas forcément le vôtre. Ces trois dernières années, vous avez eu l’occasion de parler pour vous-même et de remettre un certain nombre de points sur les i. Il reste pourtant un sujet important sur lequel vous ne vous êtes pas exprimé. »   
Kaisa lui rentra presque les ongles dans la peau.   
« Pourriez-vous nous dire quelle est votre sexualité, ou à défaut de répondre à une question qui après tout ne regarde que vous, pourriez-vous nous donner votre opinion au sujet des droits lgbtq* ? »  
Il y eut à nouveau des murmures dans l’amphithéâtre. Le chef de département avait l’air de faire une apoplexie, mais n’intervint pas pour autant. Black Widow, les deux coudes sur la table et la tête sur les mains, regardait Captain America d’un air plus qu’amusé. Il s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et tapota le bord de la table du bout du doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener le silence, même s’il s’agissait clairement d’un geste machinal de réflexion.   
« C’est effectivement une question très personnelle, et très politique, dit-il enfin. Théoriquement, j’étais ici pour parler d’art… mais après tout l’art est une grande part de ma vie personnelle, et il est en partie politique, j’imagine. Concernant les droits lgbtq*, continua-t-il en hésitant un peu sur la fin des lettres, jetant un coup d’oeil à Lani pour vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas trompé, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait différent de celui des personnes hétérosexuelles.   
— Les réseaux sociaux vont exploser, murmura Kaisa.   
— Concernant ma sexualité, et avec la réserve que je ne maîtrise pas encore tous les termes qui ont été officiellement établis dans les dernières décennies, je suis, et j’ai toujours été bisexuel. »   
Quelqu’un s’exclama : « WOAH ! », puis un silence de mort assomma l’amphithéâtre.   
« J’en demandais pas tant, réussit à dire Lani, les yeux écarquillés, parce que malgré ses commentaires à Kaisa plus tôt, elle ne s’y était pas du tout attendu.   
— Ça a l’air d’avoir jeté un froid », répondit Captain America.   
Black Widow lâcha alors un petit rire et se cacha le visage comme s’il venait de dire un truc hilarant, et qu’est-ce que Lani en savait, peut-être que ça l’était, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Le chef de département remercia Captain America, l’amphithéâtre commença à s’exciter et Kaisa l’étreignit soudain de toutes ses forces.   
« T’as été fabuleuse ! »   
Lani lui rendit son étreinte, la tête lui tournait de jubilation ; elle sentit des gens lui taper sur l’épaule, quelqu’un lancer : « Twitter est en train péter les plombs, t’es déjà célèbre ! », mais Kaisa la regardait comme si elle venait de sauver le monde alors tout le reste pouvait bien attendre. 

(fin)


End file.
